Jasmine
by Yorushike
Summary: AU, Katara, traveling companion of the Avatar, had always dreamed of the day the war would end, but she had never thought that she would be forced to marry Firelord Zuko, who was said to have killed his own father, for this to happen. Zuko had no other goal than to repent for his sins and bring peace to the world, even if both his allies and enemies feared and hated him. Zutara,
1. Prologe: Standing alone

I would like to thank WildCitrusSunflower for being the beta for this story and fixing all of those mistakes I tend to make . Also I do not own Avatar the last Airbender .

* * *

Here he stood overlooking the capital city, his red armour shining in the bright sunlight like fresh blood, his cape warning all of his presence with its angry swishing almost like a tail. But even more a reminder of his teachers were his yellow eyes, so much like those of the legendary dragons. Some would have called him the most powerful man of the world, some the most dangerous and yet others the cruellest, but if asked he would have called himself the loneliest of all. After all, with both his greatest enemies, as well as his closet friends gone, with his family dead either by his hand or their own, who was left to if nothing else, look at him? These days no one seemed to look at him anymore.

As a child he had always dreamed of the day that people would bow to him in reverence, the way they seemed to do to his grandfather and later his father. But now that they bowed to him, he realised that there was no reverence but only fear, always nothing but fear. Yes, now that he sat on the dragon throne he realised just how foolish he had been in those days.

He hadn't understood back then, but now that he had lost all while gaining the world, he knew. Now he realised that when his father send his eleven year old boy to war, he did not do so as a show of high regard but rather to get rid of the families weak link. It was ironic that now this weak link was the only thing left of the once great royal family. He still remembered clearly the day he had stood amongst his soldiers against an overwhelming enemy trying desperately to win a battle that was never meant to be won.

He was brought out of his musings by one of his secretaries approaching him.  
"My Lord, please excuse my intrusion." The man spoke as he bowed low only the slight shaking of his clasped hands betraying his unease. "The Water Tribe Chief has arrived. Would you like to meet him in the crown room, your Highness?"

"Yes, I will be there shortly," the young man answered, dismissing the other with a wave of his hand. Grateful that no harm had come to him in presence of the demon as the palace staff had come to think of him, the secretary retreated, bowing once more. But the thoughts of the young man had already drifted back to the difficult talk that was before him. It would be the first that he met the older leader and, if he still believed in gods, he would have been praying for success right now. Chief Hakoda, as he called himself, was the only link the Fire Lord had to the Avatar and his companions; the only chance for peace.

Never having met the young Avatar himself, he knew that his uncle's wish for balance would not come true without the Avatars assistance. He desperately needed a symbol for peace at his side for no one would believe the son of Ozai and grandson of Azulon that he did not wish to control and rule all nations.

Turning his back to his people's city he strode through the palace, taking seemingly no notice of the servants hurrying to bow to their lord. He arrived at the crown room, took one last breath and entered through the large doors that led directly to the throne, hidden behind a wall of flame that separated the Firelord from all that visited him. Taking his rightful seat as a gong was hit three times to announce his presence, the man's golden orbs moved over the people in front of him, narrowing as he saw the man before him being forced to know tow by two of his guards.  
"Release the prisoner!" he ordered and though his voice had been barely above a whisper the soldiers shook as if the Gong, that had not bothered them two minutes ago, had been rung directly next to their ears. They retreated quickly hoping that their mistake would not be punished too severely. "My apologies for the guards' behaviour Chief Hakoda. I instructed them to treat you with utmost care. They will be punished for their disrespect."

The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe had raised his head as soon as the guards had released him, taking in his environment. The room he was in was large and dark, the only larger source of light seemed to be the wall of fire before him. To his sides in the dark shades sat men that, according to the expansive clothing they wore, were high officials or nobles. He himself seemed to kneel in the middle of the room in front of a staircase that led to the flame and the throne. It was impossible to see more than a dark shade of the man that ruled the most powerful nation on the planet and was known as a monster throughout the nations.

It was said that he had killed not only his uncle and sister to gain the throne, but his father as well. Not that Hakoda would mourn the death of Ozai or Azula, both had been cruel to a bone, but he feared that while they at least still wanted to rule a world and as such would not destroy it completely, he could not claim the same for this new Firelord. Do not misunderstand, it was not his life he feared for or even the life of his soldiers but rather that of those left behind in their small village, the women and children, as well as his own children that were currently travelling with the Avatar. His only condolence was that even when he broke under the torture that would surely come, he could not tell the Firelord anything of importance. He did not know where his children were or if the Avatar was even still alive.

The monster's voice seemed calm and quite enough, but Hakoda would not allow that to fool him. "I have asked for you presence here because I have things that I would like to discuss with you, Chief."

The Water Tribe man could not help the mocking sound that escaped his lips. "I have nothing to discuss with you, your Highness. Even if I knew what you wanted to know I would never tell you." If he had been a bender, he probably would have frozen the water in the air.  
The Firelord answered in the same calm voice as before. "I have not asked you here for information. I would rather make you an offer."

The sneer in Hakoda's voice was impossible to overhear as he spoke, "I have no interest in anything that you could offer me!"  
"So you do not wish for your freedom? I could make your life very enjoyable, or very difficult." The room temperature seemed to have dropped rapidly during the Firelord's last words.  
"I will rather go through hell than sell my soul to the devil!" The older man spat in return. Shocked whispers could be heard from the audience and the guards shifted in case they had to restrain the prisoner.

"What if I did not ask you to sell your soul?"  
"Never!"

For a while both men simply stared at each other, seemingly not moving at all until finally the Firelord spoke once more, this time to the guards an noblemen. "Leave us!" As soon as the men had filed out and only the prisoner and the Lord remained, Hakoda jumped up and crouched into a defensive position, ready for any attack that would come. The Firelord on the other hand did not seem to be bothered by this in the least, slowly moving towards the other with measured steps, never even slowing down to lower the flames. "Follow me", he spoke as he moved to a small side door, that Hakoda had not noticed before. Surprised by the sudden change of events the warrior followed the other through the tiny dark corridors until they reached a small door that led them into a simply furnished room that seemed to burst with scrolls and books. In its middle stood a large desk with one chair on the side of the windows and three on its other, closer to a large door. Lightening the candles on the small chandelier the Bender took a seat on the window side of the desk and motioned for the other to take a seat as well.

Cautiously Hakoda sat down and took the chance to study the other for the first time. His surprisingly young face showed no emotions what so ever. His hair was taken back in a traditional topknot and his clothes were a light black armour on top of a simple red tunic. If he had not been wearing the hairpiece that declared him master of this nation he could have easily been a soldier of low rank, only the air of confidence around him telling those around him otherwise. While Hakoda studied Zuko, he in turn tried to organise his thoughts. The meeting had not gone as the young man expected. He had thought the other would be like his father or the ministers, willing to play the political game and do anything necessary to gain what they wanted. He had expected a man that would not hesitate to do what was necessary to gain his freedom and if possible some power and position as well. But neither gold nor freedom seemed to matter to the man across from him. But he needed him! Without him his plan would fail! His uncle would have died for nothing and he would never be able to correct his wrongs. But worst of all, the people would continue to suffer. This war would wage on and continue to destroy all nations.

There had to be something the warrior wanted! Zuko knew that the Southern Water Tribe had fought a losing battle these past years that they themselves must have known that they could not win!

"Give it up, boy! I will never give you what you want! I will never betray my people!" Hakoda said as the other remained silent.  
"You do not even know what I want Chief Hakoda."

"I know exactly what you want! I will never surrender my people to you and never will I give you the Avatar!" He raged, throwing over his chair as he stood in his anger.  
The younger asked slowly, with a faraway look in his eyes, "What if I were to ask for neither? What if I am not interested in ruling your people or in capturing the Avatar? What if I wanted a peace treaty?"  
"Do you really think that anyone would believe that?"  
Suddenly the stern young man looked older than he was and maybe even sad. He stood up and turned to one of the windows looking out once more to the capital city. "No, this is why I am talking to you and not Chief Arnook nor King Kuei. You are the only one who could not refuse a meeting with me." Looking back to his guest he said quietly, "Your people are not the only ones suffering from this war. The people of the Fire Nation moan under the high taxes and cry for their loved ones, who die in ambushes in the Earth Colonies or in the waters of the North Pole. But I cannot just call back the troops now can I, when I know that both earth and water will try to destroy fire at the first chance they get? But if water and fire were to form a treaty even earth in all its stubbornness would be unable to refuse!"

"So you want me to betray the Earth Kingdom, when they need us the most? You want me to give up our allies, so you can destroy them first? How will we know that you will hold to your word even after that?" Hakoda hit his fist on the table harshly in an expression of disbelief.  
"Never!" Zuko slowly moved to the desk once more, leaning on it lightly. "I have as little intention of ruling the Earth Kingdom as I have ruling the Water Tribes. What I am offering is a chance to restore all four former nations once more; a peace treaty between all three currently remaining nations and support for the Avatar to restore the Air Nomads in their temples. What I ask for in return is a chance for my people to live peacefully beside yours, a chance to trade and travel."  
Taken aback by the young man's seemingly sincere words Hakoda began to pace. "And you expect us to believe you? Even if you did keep your word, who is to say that your own people won't kill you for your actions? For giving up an almost won war? If that happens who would take the throne afterwards?" Looking straight into the golden eyes Hakoda declared, "I will not risk it!"

"I realise the problem my death or succession would present. Which is why I am prepared to offer you one more thing: If the Firelord dies the Firelady takes the throne until the heir is old enough to do so." Staring straight at the other warrior, no hesitancy being heard in his voice, "I am willing to take your daughter Katara, as my wife as a symbol for peace."

* * *

Hi, this is one of my first attempts at writing and I do not have a beta, so please tell me about any mistakes, both grammar and spelling wise, so that I may correct them. I realise that the storyline of Zuko and Katara in an arranged marriage is neither a new nor especially original concept, but I hope that I will be able to give this story an interesting twist or two . It is not a purely romantic story nor will the love story process quickly since in this AU Katara and Zuko have never even met. Finally I would like to warn you all that I am unable and unwilling to write explicit sexual scenes so if you came here for some hot lemon, you know were the exit box is .

Please let me know what you think .

Greetings Yorushike


	2. Sending out the dove

I would like to thank WildCitrusSunflower for being the beta for this story and fixing all of those mistakes I tend to make . The story will be written in British English . Also I do not own Avatar the last Airbender .

* * *

"I am willing to take your daughter Katara as my wife as a symbol for peace."

For a long time neither of the men said anything, both staring into nothingness. While Zuko could not believe that he had finally done it, finally said what he had been waiting to say for days, Hakoda was too shocked at the moment to make any sound at all. For a ruler of a nation as powerful, as this one was, to take a girl from an almost extinct tribe as his wife, to give an enemy's daughter the chance to raise the thrones heir, was unheard of. When he had been told that the Firelord himself wanted to speak with him, he had been certain that his last days were upon him. Certain that he would die a horrible death, either to serve as an example or under torture, but instead he was offered a chance to not only protect his tribe but to end the war that had been raging for over a hundred years. He would be able to finally return home and stop worrying so much. He could sleep in peace again! He would see his children….

It was this thought that brought him back to reality. He might be reunited with Sokka again, but Katara would be lost forever. Moreover, she would be forced to live in the country that took her mother from her with no protection from her husband or assassins. A woman, no matter how capable a bender, alone on foreign soil, in the hands of a man known for his cruelty, would stand little chance of surviving much less being happy. It would be easy to slip something in her food and claim that she died of illness. How could he say that he loved his child and still agree to something to this? How could he send his daughter into a living hell?

On the other hand how much of a guaranty for peace was this offer anyways? Even if Katara was treated acceptably if not well, who was to say that the Firelord would not still attack the Water Tribes? Who would insure that the treaty was kept? What if the moment they relaxed their guard they were destroyed? Certainly the Firelord had said that the war cost the Fire Nation too, but was this truly enough of a reason for a man from a family that had always loved war to end the largest in history just before a win?

Sitting down on his chair once more Hakoda spoke quietly. "Even a marriage to my daughter would not ensure that the treaty is kept. Nothing would hinder you from breaking it at any moment."

The Firelord too took his seat once more suddenly returning to his quiet, emotionless state. "Allow me to speak plainly: You are right of course, there is no force at the moment that could insure that the treaty is being kept, but how much of a choice do you truly have, Chief Hakoda? How many of your men are left? Even if my people do not attack yours again, would they make through the winter? The North Pole too does not stand much better. Now that Ba Sing Se has fallen they have lost their last supplier of wheat, fruit and vegetable. How long can they live of the few things that grow on the ice and the meat they hunt? How long until they have nothing left to heat their homes with?"

"You bastard! You talk about peace and trade, but you really only want to imprison us all! What will you demand in return for the things we need to survive? To think that I had for just a moment thought that you might want peace."

For just a moment a flicker of anger could be seen in his eyes of the Firelord. "I am merely stating the fact Chief Hakoda. I do not want your people to die any more than I wish death upon my own. I am a man of honour, I keep my word. I do want peace." Closing his eyes for just a moment, the Firelord took a deep breath before snapping them open again and continuing, "Tell me what do you have to lose? If I break the treaty what will you have lost? And what would I gain from a treaty that I have no intention to keep? Why waste my time talking to a prisoner? The Avatar is not fully trained and no threat to a whole army, neither are the children he supposedly travels with. The Water Tribes will die on their own soon and though the resistance in the Earth Kingdom is a nuisance, it is little more. So why bother if I do not want both of our people to survive? Why would I go to such lengths?"

Hakoda was not a foolish man blinded by his pride. He knew that the young man spoke the truth, but it did not made the situation any easier. "Even if I were to agree I could not promise you my daughters hand in marriage without her consent."

Once more the man in red and black returned to the window. "I see. As I am sure you will refuse to give me a way to communicate with your daughter, I suppose there is little left I can do."

Suspicion raising the older warrior asked, "Why do you want Katara of all people as your wife? She has little to offer to a man like you."

Surprised by the question Zuko turned around. "I need a wife of noble birth that cannot only bear me children, but is from another country as well to serve as a symbol of peace. The Earth King has fallen and as such would not be seen as an acceptable partner for an arrangement such as this. Your daughter might not be of as high a birth as would be preferred, but in return she is a known friend of the Avatar, whose help I will need for any peace to succeed. Finally she can protect herself, which will certainly come in handy and bring her respect amongst my people."

"So you do admit that it is her connection to the Avatar that makes her interesting?" Hakoda asked slowly.

Without hesitation Zuko answered, "Of course it is. If I want peace I will need the assistance of the most prominent figure of balance in this world."

"Will you allow me some time to consider your offer?"

Turning back to the older warrior Zuko nodded and rang a small bell, which was answered with a servant entering the room and bowing low. "He will take you to a room where you can stay until you have reached a decision. If there is anything you need, the servants will be happy to provide it for you. Once you have reached a decision tell the servants and a meeting will be arranged, though I would not advise taking too long, Chief Hakoda. Goodbye." Without another word or bow the Water Tribe man was gone.

Hours later the servants of the palace could be heard whispering about their lord's terrifying mood. "Did you hear what the others said?" Iu, the maid, asked her best friend while they were washing a bed sheet. "Supposedly the Firelord destroyed one of the training arenas today! Kumon was absolutely terrified when he returned."

The other maid stopped scrubbing for a short moment, looking at her neighbour. "You shouldn't talk about Kumon like that. He has every reason to be afraid after what Firelord Ozai did to him and besides, as long as Firelord Zuko is busy destroying his training arena he can't harm any of us. You have to admit that while Firelord Zuko has destroyed the training arenas several times since he took over the throne, he hasn't been overly cruel to any of us yet."

Iu stared at her friend, "You are probably the only one that thinks that, Cara! Have you forgotten about Ada? First he forces himself on her and then he throws her out when she becomes pregnant!"

Sighing Cara returned to her washing. "You know as well as I do that Ada was doing it with half the palace and I really don't think that there would have been any forcing involved if the Firelord wanted her. But I doubt that he ever even touched her. He never looks at us the way the nobles do and I don't think I have ever seen him with a concubine; in fact he closed the harem!"

"You are not really defending that monster, are you?"

"I am just saying that Ada isn't the best source if you want trustworthy information and although there is a lot of talk about him scaring people but outside of the arena he has not hurt anyone yet. But we should really get back to work or someone will end up hurt!" Cara replied quietly, looking over to the overseer worriedly.

It would be another two days of waiting for Zuko before one of his secretaries finally informed him that Chief Hakoda was asking to speak to him. He had been in the middle of a meeting about the next harvest that had dragged on seemingly forever and there had been no way he could leave early, so it took quite a while before he was finally able to meet with the warrior once more. When the man entered his study, the same room that they had met in before, the Water Tribe chief looked a lot better than he had before, the last days clearly having done him some good. "Chief Hakoda, please come in and take a seat." Zuko greeted the other.

"Firelord Zuko", Hakoda said and, without so much as an inclination of his head, sat down on the same chair as before.

"I assume that you were treated well during your residence here?"

"Yes", Hakoda answered, "but I did not come here to talk about my treatment or to hold small talk with you, Firelord Zuko."

Although it seemed impossible to do, the Firelord straightened in his seat even more. "Of course not; if you are willing to come straight to the point than so am I. What is your decision?"

"I would like to accept your offer however I cannot speak for Chief Arnook or my daughter, though I believe that she will agree. If you are willing to send two of my men to the Northern Water Tribe, they could bring your proposal to Chief Arnook, who will also be able to send a message to my daughter that you will be unable to follow. This way I will be insured that the Avatar position is not revealed to you and still be able to ask my daughter whether or not she agrees."

The Firelord considered the offer for a long time before quietly answering. "I am unwilling to release two of your men to send this message." Hakoda's face twisted in anger and he was about to speak when the younger man raised his hand and continued. "I am however willing to allow you and one of your men to travel to the North Pole. I will be expecting your return within two months' time. If you do not return by then, I will punish your remaining men for your absence."

Hakoda stared deeply in the other man's eyes before finally nodding ever so slightly. "Agreed, under the condition that if I die during my travels my body is returned to you. My men will remain unharmed."

"Of course, will you agree to a ceasefire between the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation until your return?" Hakoda's answer was a short and clear yes.

Three days later the small Fire Nation ship Dove departed from the port of the capital city under the watchful eyes of an unseen ruler.

* * *

Greetings, I hope that this chapter wasn't too boring. I had a hard time writing it because on the one hand I didn't want Hakoda just accepting the offer, but I realise that these talks aren't the most exciting. I hope you will bear with me :). I want to thank everyone who reviewed/ favourited/ followed this story, it means the world to me.

A few notes to the names:

The following are Japanese words:

苦悶 (くもん) Kumon: means pain, fear

言う いう Iu: means to talk

仇 あだ Ada: means enemy, revenge

Cara is Latin and means expensive or beloved


	3. I won't bow

I would like to thank WildCitrusSunflower for being the beta for this story and fixing all of those mistakes I tend to make . Also I do not own Avatar the last Airbender .

* * *

Dear Katara,

I hope that all of you are doing well. I am sure that you are surprised to receive a letter from me and even more so to hear that I am at the Northern Water Tribe. I will not be staying here long. The Firelord is expecting me back at the palace in a bit over a month. I am sure that by now you have a lot of questions and I will try to answer them all.

One month ago I was brought before Firelord Zuko. He offered me a peace treaty for both of the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. None of the details have been discussed so far except for one thing: To show that he really wants peace he agreed to marry a woman from outside the Fire Nation. In other words, he is offering us the chance to influence his future heir. If the Firelord dies and his heir is not old enough to rule the Firelady is given absolute authority in her husband's place.

I am sure that I don't need to explain any further how much of a chance this is. Even if the treaty never comes, we would have bought time. Time the Avatar needs to train and the resistance needs to reorganize. But more than anything it would get us through the coming winter. I have not said anything before because I did not want to worry you and your brother any more than necessary but the Southern Water Tribe doesn't have enough supplies to survive the winter. With just the few women and the children, they can't gather. The Northern Water Tribe isn't much better off and has already refused to either send food or take some of our elderly. They have barely enough for themselves.

Firelord Zuko named you as the only possible candidate as a wife. I ask you to consider this very thoroughly. I won't lie. The Firelord is a cold, distant man that seems to be feared even by his own people. I don't think that you will ever be happy at his side or even content.

As a ruler, I want to ask you to consider the good this would do. That maybe, if the negotiations fail, you will never even have to go through with the marriage. At the same time, as your father, I want to tell you to run as far as you can and never even think about this.

As proof that I was not forced to write this to lure you into a trap, I enclose a copy of your mother's necklace. If you decide to agree to the marriage you simply have to go to the closest Fire Nation camp and name yourself. They will bring you to the capital city and I have been assured that no harm will come to you. But please make sure that your traveling companions are long gone by then. The Avatar is still our greatest hope.

No matter what you decide I want to tell you though, that I love you so, so much and I am so unimaginably proud of both you and your brother. If we never see each other again, I pray that Tui and La will hold their protective hands over you.

With all my love,

Your father

Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe

For the second time, first by the father and now the daughter, the letter was stained in tears as Katara sank to the floor gripping the paper tightly. They had just formed a plan how to free her father and things had finally started to look up. But now?

Sokka had watched his sister ever since the letter had arrived a few minutes ago and was becoming more and more worried. When Katara had gotten the letter she had been so excited, but as she had continued reading she had broken down in tears. Was their father hurt? Had something happened at the North Pole?

"Katara? What happened?" He asked hesitantly. "Katara?" But his sister didn't even seem to notice him. She just sat there silent tears running down her face. Kneeling down next to her he gently touched her shoulder. "Please Katara, talk to me. Is Dad all right?"

As she still refused to answer and did not give up her grasp on the letter on his gentle probing, Sokka did the only thing he could. He wrapped his arms around he sister and rocked her gently whispering quiet nonsense into her ear.

It seemed like eternity until she finally looked up to him and spoke: "What am I going to do?"

"What happened Katara?" Sokka asked as calmly as he could. But Katara only broke out into sobs once more.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay" Sokka said as he was trying to get his sister to stop shaking, but instead of letting him comfort her she suddenly jumped up.

"No!" She screamed. "It's not going to be OK! It's NEVER going to be OK!" Underlining her words by flinging out her right arm, she did not even notice how the water in the plants froze and, in some cases, making the plants explode from the pressure. "That bastard! He has no right!" Katara exclaimed. By now she was completely lost to her rage, forcing her brother to retreat behind a tree for safety.

They had set up camp in a small cave, building there camping fire in front of it. The dinner Katara had been starting when the letter arrived lay forgotten on the ground, now frozen like the rest of the immediate area. Katara was busy covering the walls of the cave in layers of ice, drawing more and more water from the ground and air. As she began to cut into the wall in her fury Sokka was grateful that he had gotten out of the way doubting that he would have survived her onslaught. As he listened to the string of curses he wondered more and more what the letter that now lay forgotten on the ground had said, but he did not dare move, fearing that she might notice him and unleash her anger on him. He could only hope that Aang and Toph returned soon from their practice session.

Of course, luck was not on Sokka's side and it took over an hour for the rest of the team to return. By then Katara's attacks had slowed somewhat, though he doubted that she had calmed any. She just seemed too exhausted to continue, her arms getting heavier and heavier. If, at the beginning of her spout of craziness, someone had told him that he would soon be hoping to see her like that again, he would have declared them crazy, but it would be only a few days until he felt just that.

Now four days later it seemed like his world had been turned upside down. After Toph and Aang had returned, Sokka had read the letter and reacted not much different from his sister at the beginning. It had taken three days until he was calm enough to make at least some sense of the situation and talk to the others.

Katara on the other hand hadn't spoken a word since or even moved on her own accord and Aang and even Toph seemed ill at ease. They had to resort to force feeding the girl and were at their wits end how to get her to at least talk about the proposal. Because of this the three of them now stat around the fire a ways away from their friend and discussed what to do.

"I won't let Katara be sacrificed for peace! What kind of peace is that anyways? How can anyone think that a treaty insured by forcing someone into virtual slavery is going to do anyone any good?" Sokka asked, having a hard time keeping his voice down.

"It might not be that bad. If the Firelord wants peace we could just talk to him and maybe find an alternative?" Aang answered hesitantly.

"Sorry Twinkletoes but I don't think that's gonna cut it. No offense, but if that was an option I think Hakoda would have tried it all ready." Toph said.

Sighing deeply Sokka answered, "Toph is right. Dad would never have even suggested it if there were any other way. I mean think about it. The way he wrote that letter? He never talks to us like that. Most of it was so cold, almost distant. I think that the only way he could bring himself to write that was by imagining that it's not his daughter he is writing to. Except for that one passage that letter wasn't written by Dad but by Chief Hakoda. If Dad can't even think about this without going crazy then I doubt that there is much of an alternative."

"But there HAS to be something! I mean I am the Avatar, there has to be something I can do!" Aang said, jumping up and pacing, unable to hold still any longer.

"Hate to break it to you, but the idiot over there is right for once. Unless you can turn yourself into a girl and marry the Firelord in Katara's place, there isn't much we can do. Katara can only refuse or accept. If she refuses pretty much every one dies; if she agrees she sets herself up for a miserable life." Toph said in her usual matter of fact voice.

"We can still follow the old plan! Break the warriors out, free Dad and kill that Fire Nation scum!" Sokka suggested agitatedly.

"Yeah, great idea! Let's let everybody starve and then we can kill the armies attacking us by being mad at them!" Toph answered in an overly sweet voice.

"Toph, now really isn't the time for your stupid sarcasm!" Was the Water Tribe boy's only reply.

Getting desperate Aang whined, "But there has to be something we can do!"

"No Aang. There is nothing any of you can do right now," a quiet voice said.

"Katara!" Her three friends called as once, hurrying over to where she stood half hidden in the shadows of the cave.

Sokka wrapped his arms around her, hugging her excitedly. "You are up!" He exclaimed.

Aang added, "We were worried that you wouldn't get better, but now that you are up everything is fine! We are going to find a way to get you out of this mess!"

Shaking her head slowly Katara stopped his excited outburst. "No Aang. You aren't. None of you are. Dad is right. If the tribe wants to make it through the winter we need at least a cease fire and the chance to buy some food. The only way that's going to happen is if we at least pretend to agree."

"No! I won't let you marry that evil man! Never!" Sokka shouted, now that there was no longer any reason to stay quiet.

Katara tried to calm her brother, "I might not have to. Those peace treaty and marriage arrangements take forever, don't they? Maybe I can just, I don't know, pretend to go through with it the way dad suggested?"

"Yeah! That way you won't have to marry! We'll just rescue you before the marriage!" Just as quickly as Sokka had said this happily, he became subdued again. "But you would still have to go to that palace."

"Well yes, but Dad is going to be there and I am sure that nothing bad will happen." The Waterbender replied

"Yeah and if they try to marry you off, we just break you and your dad out!" Aang added.

"Exactly!" Katara smiled. But she knew better. Once she left there would be no going back. She had thought over the situation for a long time these past days and as much as she wanted to believe that there was an alternative she knew that if her sacrifice would truly bring peace she would never refuse. After all what was her life in comparison to everyone else? She was no longer the thirteen year old girl that had left her home four years ago believing that all it took was a twelve year old boy to save the world. She still thought that Aang would save the world in the end. Just not that he could do it on his own thanks to some miracle. It had taken him until now to master water and at least get a basic understanding of earth. It would take even longer to master earth and fire. Far longer than it took to arrange a peace treaty and far longer than the resistance had any chance of keeping the Fire Nation army busy.

Her brother had gone into the cave in search for some food now that he was feeling better Aang hot on his heals so only the girls remained. "You lied." Toph said, her snarky attitude for once missing. "You don't think that you will get out of this marriage."

"No," Katara sighed, "no, I don't. But don't tell the others. Let them think for a while longer that everything will be all right." Toph simply nodded.

"You know, as funny as this sound's, I wish that Dad hadn't asked me. If he had just decided for me the way Arnook did for his daughter, then I think it would have been easier." Katara admitted quietly

"It's not strange. If you hadn't been given a choice you could be raging on and on now, about how unfair it is, you could be trying to run away or cry all day, but like this? Because you have been given a choice that isn't really much of a choice at all, you can't really fight it. To be beaten without there even being a fight is probably the worst thing that can happen to someone."

"I'm not beaten. Not yet. If that Firelord thinks that I will just lie down and behave like a good wife, then he has another thing coming. I will make sure that he suffers just as much as I do in this marriage."

"That's my Sugarqueen!" Toph smiled, slapping the other on the shoulder and skipping over to the boys, starting an argument with Sokka about who would get the last jerky.

Looking at her friends Katara made a promise to the moon: "I am the last Waterbender of the southern Water Tribe. I won't go down without a fight."

* * *

Hi,

I was told that it's sometimes difficult to see who is talking, so I tried to make it clearer in this chapter. I know that quite a few were looking forward to the Gaangs reaction and I hope that this wasn't too much of a disappointment.

I know, that they are all, except maybe for Toph, who is simply an unchanging rock in the sea in my eyes , a bit more mature. This story takes place quite a bit later than the canon one does, about 3-4 years.

I always thought it a bit unrealistic that Aang takes until he is twelve to get where he is in Airbending, the element that should come to him the most naturally, and then learns water, earth and fire in a few months. It might have helped to already know how to bend one element and as the Avatar he is only remembering, but still. Azula is a prodigy under prodigies and even she doesn't use lightning in the beginning, so she must have learned it during the season, when she was 14 and she still isn't called a master!

Another reason is that, as I already mentioned, I don't want to marry a 14 year old.

Because they are older I felt, that they should react a bit calmer than the children would have that they were in the canon. Finally I just wanted to explain Aang's reaction in this a bit. Yes, he has a crush on Katara in this AU, but I don't think that it really got through to him yet, that Katara is getting married. I think he has a really selective way of thinking. I mean he knew for months that he had to get rid of Ozai in canon, but is really surprised, when he realizes that he might have to kill him .

I hope this wasn't too much of a disappointment,

Greetings, Yorushike


	4. The crazed ruler

I would like to thank WildCitrusSunflower for being the beta for this story and fixing all of those mistakes I tend to make . Also I do not own Avatar the last Airbender .

* * *

The day had finally come that she would have to walk straight into the lion's den. Her friends had left her in a clearing about a day's walk away, where she had waited for a couple of nights before heading out towards the Fire Nation camp.

As much as she had assured Sokka that she would be fine, she could not deny that she was afraid. Ever since she had been old enough to understand what was being said, the Fire Nation had been the enemy, their soldiers known and feared for their cruelty and now she had to go to them and tell them that she was Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. What if her father had been lied to? What if all of this was a trick to catch her?

Her only consolation was that there was little chance that she was important enough to stage a coup like this only to get to her. Besides, the copy of her necklace had been perfect. There was no way anyone other than her father would have been able to make it and even for him this was quite an accomplishment. Deciding that it would be better to get this over with quickly, Katara walk the last few meters to the camp briskly, looking straight at the guard positioned outside the camp.

"In the name of the Firelord I command you to stop where you are and name yourself." The guard ordered, moving his hand slightly closer to his sword.

Though she would never have admitted it, Katara was relieved to see the sword for it meant that at least the guard was a non-bender. "I am Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. I have been told to come to the capital city. The message I received claimed that any Fire Nation regiment would help me in reaching my destination."

The guard seemed to think for a little while, before calling out to one of his comrades, who had come to see what all the commotion was about.

It was quickly decided that it would be best to take the girl to their commander and ask him what to do with her. Katara followed hesitantly, doing her utmost to hide her reluctance and look confident instead. The camp turned out to be little more than a group of maybe a dozen tents and a few fires. If she would have to guess, she would say that there were about twenty men around. When they stopped in the middle of the encampment, the soldiers called for their senior officer by the name of Juzen, a rather round man around 35 years of age with a long dark beard.

"What is it?" The officer asked.

"Sir! This woman claims that her name is Katara and that she is of the Southern Water Tribe. She was saying something about getting to the capital?" The soldier responded.

"Katara you say? Mmm… Give me a minute." And just like that the commander had disappeared again. By now Katara was getting slightly annoyed at being ignored and was tapping her finger against her arm impatiently. Some rumbling noises could be heard from within the tent and finally a satisfied, "Ah", before the man stepped outside once again. "Now then, here it is. So you say that you are "Katara", right?" Juzen asked while looking at the paper in his hands.

"Why else would I have told your men that?" She asked back a little bit snappish.

"Now, now, no reason to get your bindings in a knot, miss." His mumbled answer was. "It says here that Admiral Jee should be informed immediately and that said man would organize your travels. I'll send a messenger hawk to him but it'll probably take a few days before he gets here, so make yourself at home. Lieutenant Ken here will show you around and get you everything you need." Just like that the commander disappeared again leaving her with one of the soldiers that had brought her before the senior officer.

"Well miss, I'll show you to a tent you can use. There is almost always something on the fire to eat since we all have different shifts, so just take what you want when you get hungry. Everyone who isn't on duty usually meets up at the fires in the evening to talk and stuff. So join us if you want." The soldier said.

Katara nodded but she wasn't sure if coming to those gatherings would be a good idea. A lot of the men stared at her, quite a few wearing looks of disgust on their faces. "Thank you." She answered. "But I am not so sure if that's such a good idea." She inclined her head slightly to a group of men standing slightly apart from the rest with especially revolted features.

"Don't worry about them. You see how shiny their uniforms are and how they stand really straight and a little ways away from the rest of us? They are new, just from the training camps. They still believe in all that superiority shit. Excuse my language. They'll come around soon enough." The Lieutenant assured.

"The others don't look much happier to see me." Katara noticed.

"What would you think when a soldier from the enemy walks into your camp and says that she wants to go to your capital city with no explanation to why what so ever? It's rarely a good sign when strange things happen in warfare especially not for the soldiers. It might actually help if you meet them. You would look less suspicious if you mingled a little bit." The young man said.

"Oh, I see. Well I suppose there is no harm in coming." She amended.

When she left her tent to join the campfire, she was surprised to find the group of men relatively quiet, listening to one of the soldiers telling stories. He was one of the older men in the camp and seemed to enjoy the attention given to him quite a bit.

"Supposedly fifty meters long and so heavy that the earth shook every time they moved, the dragons could destroy a village with just a swish of their wings. I was told that there were two types of dragons, those of wind and those of fire, but neither have been seen in over fifty years. They lived in the very pits of the volcanos and laid their eggs in the lava." She heard him say, sitting down quietly as to not disturb the telling.

"From one such egg the dragon Yokan was born almost eight hundred years ago. He was a mighty animal with black scales and golden eyes, his claws sharper than even the best katana and able to create flames that reached up to the sky! The others of his kind were in awe of his strength and made him their leader, but Yokan wasn't satisfied with ruling only the volcanos. He wanted to be the master of all the beings on the islands of fire and so he sent his brothers and sisters out to kill the humans and destroy their villages. They almost succeeded, but just as the people of fire had lost all hope of surviving the dragons' onslaught a great leader was born to them. This man called Agni's children together and fortified their homes against the attackers. With Agni's own blessing he took down the nests of the monsters that had forgotten that the children of fire were under the protection of the sun. The great human leader fought with Yokan and defeated the beast. But the fight was watched by Yokan's lover and when she saw that the light in his golden eyes became dim she spoke in an eerily calm voice:

"To suffer for what you have done,

your clan's first born son,

for all generations yet to come,

be cursed!"

Once she had finished she laid down next to her mate, never to rise again.

Ever since the volcanos break out to morn their lost masters. "

For effect the soldier let the campfire flicker just a bit and looked at the men assembled around him with a stern face.

"I always thought dragons are wise and noble." Katara said to Lieutenant Ken, who had sat down next to her after the story was finished.

"They are," was the man's reply. "However they are also very dangerous and if you anger them they will never forget. They will haunt you for eternity. Do you have stories about dragons at the Poles too?"

The other men turned to her with interested faces. "Could you tell us some stories from the poles?" One of the bolder one's inquired.

"Well I suppose. But there aren't many stories about dragons in our parts. We have some about sea serpents though. They have long and thin bodies almost like a snake and are greenish blue. When my Grandmother was still a young girl and had just arrived at the Southern Water Tribe, she was told many stories about the monsters that lived in the water. Supposedly a long time ago, the South Pole was not covered completely in ice. Back then there were many of the fearsome creatures around, terrorizing the shipping boats and destroying homes that were too close to the shore.

One day the son of Chief Senshi was killed. Chief Senshi had always been a wise leader, but in his grief he became possessed with vengeance. So on the day of the full moon he called together all of his warriors and set out to destroy the monsters. The battle was ferocious and many of the serpents were killed, but in the end the warriors had to retreat. There were just too many of the animals.

Now legend says that Chief Senshi attacked one of the creatures with an ice spear and the serpent suffered greatly from this. In his hate the Chief decided to freeze the waters around his home to eject the beasts from his home. On the next full moon, he assembled all of the tribes' benders and together they froze over the South Pole and the surrounding sea. The serpents fled, but for his blasphemy against the will of the spirits that had permitted the serpents to live in those waters, the people of the Southern Water Tribe were cursed with eternal ice to always remind them of what can happen when a crazed man is allowed to rule a nation."

Quiet whispers could be heard around the fire. A man not far from her spoke to his neighbour, "Now we know what will become of us."

"Quiet Setsuo," his neighbour answered, "to speak against the Firelord is treason!"

"But it's true," the first one said quietly. "My sister just wrote me a letter. You know that she work in the palace, right?" On his comrade's nod, the man continued. "Well she told me how the Firelord keeps rats as pets. Feeds them his own food and checks on them all the time. No one is allowed close to them as if they are some precious treasure! But every now and then they are found dead! No apparent reason for it, but dead none the less. The servants say he kills them at night for the pleasure of it and then goes crazy when they are dead in the morning! If that isn't crazy, that I don't know what is!"

"Sh. Setsuo, you are going to get both of us in trouble! I think you have had too much to drink! Why don't you go to bed, before you completely forget yourself?"

Katara stared after the men as they left the camp. Was it really true? Was her future husband not only brutal and merciless, but crazy as well?

* * *

Hi,

Sorry that this took so long … I will probably be taking longer to update from now on, I hope that you will forgive me this . This was another one of those uninteresting, but important chapters, sorry… As always I would be happy to hear what you have to say and thank you so much to all of you that have review so far .

Greetings, Yorushike

Some words:

悠然 (ゆうぜん) Juzen = calmness

予感 (よかん) Jokan = premonition

戦士 (せんし) Senshi = warrior


	5. So they said

I would like to thank WildCitrusSunflower for being the beta for this story and fixing all of those mistakes I tend to make . Also I do not own Avatar the last Airbender .

* * *

Almost four weeks after overhearing the soldiers talk, Katara stood at the railing of the dragon fleets flagship overlooking the ocean. Her eyes were red and puffy, dried tear tracks smearing the carefully applied make up she wore. Admiral Jee had told her that they would arrive at the capital three days from now, but this was not the reason for her distress. After being on this boat for over two weeks she was almost looking forward to stepping on solid land again. Outside of the Admiral and the Lady Tetai, who was teaching her the basics of etiquette, no one seemed to be willing talk to her. She had gotten so used to mingling amongst the soldiers in the camp that she felt lonely on this large ship, wishing herself back to the dirty camp.

She had been surprised at how civil she had been treated by almost all of the simple soldiers. They had been mostly friendly to her and even tried to include her in their evenings of storytelling.

Some of the newer recruits had given her a hard time in the beginning, but their comrades had ensured that it had never gone beyond some name calling. The more experienced soldiers on the other hand had openly joked with her and treated her as they would another Fire Nation soldier. In the beginning she had thought that they might know who she was and what was planned for her and that they had feared angering their future Firelady, but it had soon become obvious that they had no idea as to what her reasons for traveling to the capital were.

When she had been told, that Admiral Jee would meet her in in the harbor not far from their camp with his fleet she had not been sure what to feel. She might not have felt at home among the soldiers, but she had considered herself reasonably safe and even enjoyed some of their company. In fact, their talks about their homes and families had changed her view of the Fire Nation considerably.

Where before the people of fire had merely been faceless monsters to her, they were now normal people, much like her own tribesmen. But as much as that might have calmed her in respect to living amongst them, their stories about the royal family and the court had led to a great amount of unease, and if she were honest with herself: fear, that now threatened to overpower her. But the worst of her worries were instilled by Lady Tetai's lessons.

She not only constantly complained that Katara lacked the necessary refinement to become the Firelady, but also tended to let barely veiled threats slip. Not that she ever became direct enough for Katara to be able to call her out on them. They were mostly little things that still made it abundantly clear to Katara that life from now on would be even more unpleasant than expected.

She had figured that she would probably spend her days locked into a gilded cage, only let out to stand next to her so called husband in constricting dresses and smile politely. She had also expected that she would be looked down upon and forbidden from leaving the palace. But she had hoped that she could at least receive visitors and maybe do some good in her position of power. The way Lady Tetai described her future life though there would be no room for any of that. She would truly become nothing but a puppet to be called upon whenever her husband wished to.

The only bit of relieve was Admiral Jee. He often spoke with her and told her many stories about the world that he had come to know during his travels as a navy officer. She never dared to ask him much about the palace though, fearing that he would tell her the same as everyone else. That he too found the Firelord to be nothing but a monster. She had also long since wanted to ask him why, if the citizens clearly disliked the royal family, no one tried to change anything, but did not dare to, afraid that it might seem like she was planning a rebellion or something of the kind.

Just as she was about to leave for her chambers she saw Admiral Jee standing not far from her and decided to speak to him for a few moments.

"Admiral Jee, it's good to see you." Katara called out.

"Ah, Lady Katara, it is good to see you too. It is a beautiful day, is it not?" He asked.

"It certainly is. Does it still look like we will be arriving in three days?" She replied. "It certainly does. But tell me Lady Katara, you only ever stand at the railing when you are thinking sad thoughts. Is there anything I can do to ease your mind?"

"I was just wondering about what the future will bring. I realise that you have advised me not to worry so, but I cannot help but wonder. I have heard so many stories about my fiancé and few were of the pleasant type. I just do not know what to think." She wondered.

"I understand that Lady Katara. It is a scary thing to leave everything one knows behind for the unknown. Especially when you have heard few good things about the unknown, I truly wish I could tell you honestly that everything will be wonderful, but I cannot. There are many stories about his Highness and I myself do not know him all that well. But as I have said before, no matter what is true and what is not, he is not unnecessary cruel; of that much at least I am certain." The soldier tried to reassure.

"But how can a man that killed his own family be anything but cruel?" She questioned.

"I did not wish to speak of this to you, but if you will promise to keep what I am about to tell you to yourself, I will speak of what I can." The man offered.

"Thank you, Admiral. I realize that I must never tell anyone what you have spoken of and will keep your knowledge save." The waterbender responded.

"I used to serve under General Iroh and because of this knew his Highness's uncle quite well. As much as he was a genius in battle he was a gentle man outside of the war, so that when his brother took the throne from him and later send his own son to war, General Iroh, who had just lost his own son, decided to go with his nephew. I do not know why the former Firelord decided to send such a young child to the front, all I know is that the mission failed and for five years both his Highness and his uncle disappeared. Then, one dark November day his Highness returned, his eyes being hooded and his face having become that of a young man. If not for the royal brand no one would have believed him to truly be the missing crown prince. He informed his father and sister of the death of his uncle and gave over a small jar with his ashes. An official explanation as to what had happened was never given and at the time there were many rumours, though many that had witnessed his Highnesses return to the palace swore that he had claimed to have killed his uncle with his own hands.

In the beginning no one believed this story since the prince was obviously only a moderate bender, portraying none of his sister's talent. Soon his Highness was considered a weakling, laughed upon by both his family and the court. Rumours spread about what went on behind the palace's walls, stories of unspeakable punishments for his inability to meet the royal family's standards, of unbelievable cruelty towards him from both the fraction of Firelord Ozai's supporters and the supporters of General Iroh.

It was during this time that I met his Highness for the second time. The first time he was just moving out with his uncle, who had asked me to watch over his nephew if anything should ever happen to him. The second time I had been asked to spar with him. Back then he showed none of the abilities with fire he brought forth later on, but there was something in the way he moved that seemed far too sure for a moderate bender. At the time my colleagues laughed at me for speaking of my observations, but only three months later I heard of an Agni Kai between the former and the current Firelord. Supposedly on his eighteenth birthday his Highness somehow insulted his father, who demanded compensation for this slight.

Everyone, me included, expected his Highness to lose, but instead he killed his father in a spectacular battle. I was not there, but from what I have been told, the fight was not one where either opponent could pull his punches. Shortly afterwards it was found that the Firelord Ozai had left no declaration as to whom should follow in his footsteps. Quickly groups formed, one that supported the obviously favoured child Princess Azula and the other that supported the older and male child. As is customary another Agni Kai was called forth, which was again won by his royal Highness Firelord Zuko. His sister was admitted to a mental hospital in which she died three days later mysteriously. Many suspect that his Highness ordered for something to be slipped into her food, but an official statement was once again never made. "

For a long time both warriors stood quietly. When Katara finally spoke up her voice was slightly shaking as she asked, "So it's true, he did kill his own family. I cannot even imagine," she paused, "to kill your siblings or your father, what must have happened for someone to go so far?"

Admiral Jee looked at her, surprise in his eyes. "I do not know, but I do not think I would like to either."

"But I don't understand why no one ever questions the royal family. I mean how can you let someone who is willing to kill his sister for the throne rule your lands?" She quietly asked, more to herself than the Admiral.

"Everyone knows to never anger the royal family, Lady Katara. It was attempted just once over forty years ago, but even today you can see the scorched lands. It is said that in that year alone, four large normally quiet volcanoes broke out as a punishment from Agni himself for going against his chosen ones and besides no one of any rank in the military would risk supporting a revolution. Not when their families are sitting so close to the Firelord. You see, when you become of a certain rank in the military the great honour is bestowed upon you that your family may live close to the palace and your oldest child is raised in the royal Fire Academy."

Katara could only stare in response, realising just how much the other had just revealed to her and just how dangerous that truly was for him.

"I apologise Admiral Jee. It was wrong of me to ask." She stammered.

"It is all right, I do not have family. I serve his Highness because of General Iroh's request and because so far he has been very good to my people. I realise that this is rarely spoken of, but his Highness has brought many changes, all of which I welcome. As you know yourself he is attempting to end the war. Since he began his rule no troops have been send on suicide missions, taxes have been lowered, and the money that the nobles used to receive now mostly goes to schools and hospitals. Laws to protect the lower classes that have been ignored or abolished years ago are being reinforced again and, from what I hear from my men, all of their families are doing a lot better than they used to. So maybe there are horror stories out there and maybe he is cold and scary, but from what I can tell he has not done anything that would warrant a revolt, quite the opposite. That of course does little though to calm you since you will have to live with him and for that I am sorry. I hope that when times become difficult that you remember that not only your own, but many of my people too are grateful for your sacrifice. The nobles may hate you for what is being taken from them, but if you ever need anything desperately, speak to your servants. I am sure that there are those amongst them who will be willing to do almost anything for the bringer of peace."

* * *

Hi,

So here is the next chapter and we are finally starting to get somewhere . I would love reviews and thank you for the many reviews so far. They are truly appreciated.

Greetings Yorushike

手痛い (ていたい) Tetai: Strict, cruel


	6. terrorized

I would like to thank WildCitrusSunflower for being the beta for this story and fixing all of those mistakes I tend to make. Also I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender .

* * *

The world was painted in red. Wherever she looked she saw nothing but the colour. Above her, the setting sun seemed to prophesies her demise in its bloody glory and beneath her stood the people who would bring this fate upon her. As if to insure that she would not stray from her path, it was lined with soldiers on both sides standing attention. Behind them stood bowing low the people of the capital city, trying to catch a glimpse of the sacrificial lamb. She realised, that this was the proper protocol Lady Tetai had described, but it did little to make her feel more comfortable.

In this sea of fire she was the only exception, the only soothing element of cool relieve. Her blue dress caressing her form gently in the wind; her hair put up in the traditional style of the Southern Water Tribes. As she began leaving the ship she had spent her last days of at least partial freedom on, she thought how ironic it was that fire bowed to water's sacrifice. As if the dragon would ever cower before the turtle, especially if the turtle is brought before the dragon without it's shell, tied by chains.

As she reached the carriage that would bring her to the palace she ignored protocol and looked back one last time at Admiral Jee, giving a small nod which the man quickly returned.

Her walk to the throne room was quiet and lonely. Not that she was truly alone, quite the opposite. Everywhere she looked nobles stared at her. The older ladies seemed to be judging her coming to the conclusion that their daughters would be much more suited than her to walk these halls. The few younger women seemed to try their hardest to hide the relief they felt at not having to. The men finally seemed to take no notice of her at all. They, for just a short moment, registered the colour of her dress and then returned their attention to the wanderings of their minds.

When she finally reached the throne room and was able to kneel before the throne, she bowed as was expected of the future Firelady. "I welcome you Lady Katara. I assume you had an uninterrupted travel?" The imposing figure behind the walls of fire asked, giving her permission to raise her head.

"Yes, my lord," she answered, trying to get a chance to study her future husband.

Still the other did not move; his voice quiet and firm as he spoke the expected phrases. "I thank you for taking this strenuous journey upon you. As you must be exhausted, I will not keep you from your rest."

Surprised by the quick dismissal Katara took a moment before she realised that she would no longer be needed. She would later be unable to recall how she had gotten from the throne room to her chambers, only waking from her daze when two maids started to undress her.

"Thank you, but I will change by myself." She said, trying to escape their grasps.

Just as she had succeeded her doors were opened without so much as a knock and Lady Tetai stormed in. "You will not speak to the servants Lady Katara! I may have had to allow certain misbehaviours on the Admiral's ship but I am bound in no such way within these walls. You unacceptable manners will be reformed."

Katara was surprised by the Lady's directness. Up until now she had never openly expressed her displeasure or acted with so little respect. Certainly it had been made more than clear that Katara was inadequate as a future Firelady, but it had never been so personal before.

Before the waterbender could defend herself the court woman continued, "How dare you embarrass me in such a manner before his Lordship and after I have gone to such lengths to assist you. Be grateful that I could convince his Highness to allow you some additional time to adjust and become a proper Lady."

"I am sorry Lady Tetai." Katara answered still too surprised to defend herself.

"Oh I am certain you are! Raising your head in such a carefree manner, staring at his Highness! Under different circumstances this would border high treason if done by a powerful noble, but by a water peasant? Oh you will learn. I have been far too lenient so far! Lessons will begin tomorrow morning at sunrise." Without as much as a goodnight the noblewoman was gone, leaving a startled Katara behind.

True to her word the Lady Tetai returned the next morning at sunrise, giving Katara no chance to even dress herself. This did not seem to matter though, as the lady Tetai had stepped in with six maids, all of them carrying a bundle of cloth, and harshly ordered her to undress. Katara tried to refuse, there was simply no way, that she would agree to undress in front of so many people. But her refusal was ignored, one of the maids simply advancing and pulling at her clothing. Doing the only thing the waterbender could, she had called forth the water around her and pushed the maid away from her.

It was almost as if the lady Tetai had anticipated this and upon her struggling called several female soldiers, who entered her chambers and moved towards her as the maids stepped back. She fought them with all she had, but with little success. By now the sun had risen and there was little water in her room. Soon she was no longer able to call any to assist her and the warriors that she had not been able to freeze to the wall or knock out restrained her movements, holding onto her hands and legs and making any bending impossible. Katara tried calling out, hoping that someone would assist her in her struggle but to no avail. Even though the fight must have been heard far and wide, no one seemed to feel the need to insure her safety.

As if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred the maids began scurrying around her, removing her clothing and if necessary because of the restraining hold of the soldiers cutting parts of them. She continued to fight until she was left in nothing but her underwear. It was in this moment that Lady Tetai called matters to a sudden halt.

"I understand Lady Katara that you have little interest in cooperating as you have shown by your behaviour up to this point, but the sooner you begin to accept your position the easier it will be for you. As a sign of my goodwill I am making you an offer; if you agree not to struggle anymore and stand still while you are dressed you may keep that thing you wear around your neck, claiming it to be jewellery. If you refuse this offer we will simply continue as before, but believe me when I tell that you will never see any of your former possessions again."

At first Katara was too stunned to say anything, laying as she was on her bed with cuffs around her hands and feet and wearing almost nothing. But after a short moment she began shouting, "How can you do this? What have I ever done to any of you? Why can't I dress myself and wear what I want to? What harm would come from this?"

"What harm? You are to marry his honourable Highness, a great honour for any woman. Even though you do not know the first thing about etiquette or have the appropriate breeding, he still agreed to take your hand in marriage and you dare to ask us how we can do this? All we are doing is what his Majesty ordered: Teaching you the way things are done in the palace. You should be grateful for our hard effort, but instead you hinder us at every step! You refuse to learn, you fight us when we try to dress you and insult us and his Highness on top of everything else. You are a disgrace! I cannot comprehend how his Highness could ever bare to marry you." The Lady Tetai answered, barely raising her voice at all. "However it is not my place to question his Highness, so I will do nothing but follow his orders. Now answer me! What is your decision "Lady" Katara?" The word "Lady" somehow sounding like a curse in lady Tetai's mouth.

So in the end Katara had let them dress her in over a dozen layers. As Katara had some curves and a traditional Kimono as the one she was to wear should have no wrinkles of any kind, her breasts were bound tightly, while her waist received extra padding. Each layer made movements of any kind more difficult and with her chest bound as tightly as it was breathing became next to impossible. As terrifying as the day had been up to this moment, it was only when the layers were draped upon her and finally the obi tied tightly to insure that it would not be dislodged, that she became truly afraid. She tried to use her bending when the Lady Tetai looked away only to find it almost impossible to do. The basic of all bending was breathing and moving after all and neither was possible in her current attire. With the heavy ornaments on her head it became impossible to do even as simple things as nodding lightly. In fact during the morning she learned that even so much as standing still would pose a thing of near impossibility. In the end she fainted twice.

As if noticing how hard it was for Katara to move in the kimono, they studied bowing all day long. When the lesson had finally ended Katara had asked her teacher, why these clothing's were so restraining. After all, she had worn other Fire Nation attire before and never found any of them this uncomfortable nor could she imagine that Azula or any of her friends had worn anything even remotely as restraining during their fights.

As an answer the Lady had chuckled and said, "Why, of course not! After all Princess Azula was a warrior, so why would she wear anything like this? And I do hope that you are not suggesting the Fire Lady wear the same as peasants?"

When Katara had replied that she too was a warrior the woman had coldly said, that there were many things she was, but most certainly no warrior. If she was, she would be able to participate in an Agni Kai after all.

When the women finally left after helping her undress, Katara fell unto her bed crying the tears she had been holding in all day. She could not imagine living like this for the rest of her life. The clothing had made her feel so helpless and fragile. She had never felt as humiliated as she had today, being told that her hips were too large, her bearing that of a Komodo Rhino and her inability to follow even the simplest instructions a clear sign of her stupidity.

Whenever she tried to fight back or argue privileges, she did not even know could be considered as such, were taking away from her. In the end, she was no longer allowed to leave her bedroom without express permission, the guards outside insuring her obedience, ignoring all please from her parts. All windows but one small one was barred, making it almost impossible for daylight to reach her. Waterbending had been strictly forbidden; if she were found using any, her mother's necklace would join her other things that were currently burning just outside her window. Even her friends' small gifts, that were supposed to be a comfort during her time until the marriage, had been taken.

Every time she was just about to fight against this treatment she was reminded that she was her people's only hope and that her refusal to obey would lead to their demise. Having been forbidden from any dinner for speaking without permission Katara fell asleep on her wet pillow hungry.

The next day turned out to be no better than the first. After being dressed in another constricting kimono she was told that they would study the country's legal system. Hoping to finally learn something helpful and get a better understanding of her situation Katara eagerly asked the Lady Tetai about both, only to be bitterly disappointed.

If the woman was to be believed, Katara would be little more than a piece of property. The only protection granted to her, if you wished to call it that, was that the contract between the two nations would only stand as long as she was alive and as such her death, at least at the moment, would not be in the Firelord's interest. Outside of that the Firelord could do with her as he pleased. She would after all become a Fire Nation citizen and as such would be under the "mercy" of her "Lord".

The more she learned about the Fire Nation's legal system the more she was appalled. The Firelord's power was absolute and to question it was high treason. No excuse was needed if he decided to end one of his subject's life, nor was there anything that hindered him from taking any woman he found pleasant to look at to his bed.

In the beginning she had been so foolish as to ask if her status as his wife did not grant her special protection, she would after all become royalty. Shouldn't that count for something? Lady Tetai's only response had been that just because someone married royalty did not make them an equal to someone of royal blood.

In fact, it did not even matter wether the descendant of the former Firelord was male or female, though a male heir was usually preferred. If the heir was a woman she became the Firelady and retained the same rights as a Firelord would, while her husband, who married into the royal family, would have to bow to her. The only difference was that while it may be acceptable, if not even expected, that, if the Firelord was from royal blood he found amusement amongst women other than his wife, a Firelady of royal blood was expected to remain faithful to her husband.

The only thing that seemed to matter was the blood in your veins. If your blood was considered beneath that of those around you, the law would do nothing for you. Katara, as a waterbender, was considered beneath even a simply firebender with no rank or money. The only reason no one would dare touch her was, because she was under the protection of the Firelord, who so far had shown no interest in her whatsoever. In fact, if Lady Tetai was to be believed everything that happened was upon her fiancé's explicit orders.

As days turned into weeks, Katara struggled less and less, willing to agree to almost anything if it would just grant her a few hours outside of her chamber that seemed to be getting smaller every day. The few times that she was allowed to go into the gardens were her most treasured moments, even if walking was strenuous and painful in the high getas Lady Tetai insisted on. These days, she no longer cared if others undressed and bathed her and had gotten used to feeling a constant lack of air as well as a permanent rumouring of her stomach. The lack of human contact and conversation made the endless lessons on etiquette almost interesting. It would be a meeting with someone who, as impossible as this might seem was even less fortunate than herself.

* * *

Hi,

Sorry that this took so long, at least it's relatively long . I had a really hard time with this one, because of this: a bit longer author's note. On the one hand I didn't want to make the abuse too crass; on the other hand I think it is necessary to a certain part for the story to develop and for Katara to realise, that being a member of royalty gives her neither freedom nor power.

I often find myself surprised at the blue eyed way court life is looked upon in our age, both in the original anime and in other writings. If you read a little about tight lacing and Spanish Protocol or the Asian counterparts of foot binding and customs such as being ordered to commit Seppuku seen as a mercy, you quickly realise just how difficult life was for both women and men back then, not that I am justifying it in any way.

Outside of this I do want to ease the mind of all of you that now fear that Zuko is a sadistic bastard, no he is not, all will be explained in due time .

Since Azula was able to become the ruler of the Fire Nation without too much resistance, I figured that there must be relative equality between men and women in the Fire Nation. On the other hand, no one asked any questions when Lady Ursa disappeared, so the Fire Lord must be far more important than his wife. This was my attempt to fit together these two very different concepts merged together.

About the way of dressing: Even though in the Fire Nation the position of men and women is very different I think that especially female royalty would be forced to wear very uncomfortable clothes. I base this on the Japanese custom of the amount of layers representing one's station and also on the fact that no culture finds the most comfortable stretch pans also the most formal and/or beautiful clothing and the leaders of countries are generally expected to be especially formal. Even their armour was impractical. I will be following traditional Japanese dressing styles for Fire Nation royalty. I realise, that this is not exactly what is shown in the cartoon, but after some consideration, with the help of ArrayePL (thank you so much for your patience) I came to the conclusion that this is the best description I can come up with, without spending hours on the design. I hope you can forgive me my laziness in this part .

Now enough about why I wrote what I wrote. I would love to get reviews and I will try to bring out the next chapter sooner.

Greetings, Yorushike


	7. His people

I would like to thank WildCitrusSunflower for being the beta for this story and fixing all of those mistakes I tend to make . Also I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender .

* * *

Katara had been at the royal palace for over a month when she was informed that her engagement banquet would be held in two weeks time. At that time all the representatives of both Water Tribes would be present, however the Earth Kingdom would not be represented yet. It had proved difficult to decide who would decide matters for the Earth Kingdom. While Firelord Zuko felt that the rebel leaders, who still held at least some power within the Earth Kingdom, should be the ones to represent the former nation, the Water Tribes were adamant that the former lords and kings should be present of which many were on the run, not willing to trust in this so called truce.

Because of this it was decided that the peace negotiations with the Water Tribes would be held separately from those with the Earth Kingdoms. Once a treaty with the Water Tribes was agreed upon a similar proposal would be sent to the Earth Kingdom as well. It was the hope of both Water and Fire that at that time, with the Avatar's help, Earth would be able to send a delegation to discuss the proposal.

The whole palace was incredibly busy preparing for the feast and the following days of negotiations. Though Katara was not permitted to have any part in these activities, except the countless fittings of dresses for the occasion, she noticed that the servants that came to clean her room and change her sheets were more and more worn as the days continued. When a knock startled her out of her musings and a servant girl entered, the waterbender noticed not for the first time the bruising on the maid's body. She was a young girl, younger even than Katara herself. Usually she came together with a slightly older woman, who quietly and quickly assisted her less experienced friend.

Today however the younger servant was alone, barely managing to carry the large pile of sheets as well as the cleaning supplies. The Water Tribe girl had long since learned that she would not be permitted to assist the other and that any offer would only result in panicked bowing, so she resisted the urge to seek the company of the other.

As the young girl was about to put the bucket on her left arm down, close to the large carpet that covered the area around Katara's bed her feet got tangled and the servant fell, face first. The water in the bucket quickly spread on the floor, staining the carpet as well as the servants dress. Katara could see the fear in the servant's eye clearly as the girl know towed, stammering apologies.

"It's all right. I don't mind. Are you hurt?" Katara asked the poor woman, hoping to calm her.

"I…I am all right, thank you, my Lady. I am really sorry about the carpet ma'am. I didn't mean to," the girl answered in a hushed voice. "I will clean it up right away, ma'am." Just as the servant was about to start cleaning, she bowed once more and asked, with shaking wringing her dress, "Please don't tell Lady Tetai."

"Don't worry. I'll keep this little mishap to myself," Katara smiled gently, moving toward the other. "Here, let me help you up. Are you sure you didn't get hurt?"

The startled woman accepted the offered hand, glancing at the Water Tribe noble hesitantly, clearly confused by her actions. "Thank you my Lady."

"Now Lady Tetai is going to be back soon, I am supposed to get dresses fitted this afternoon. So if we want to keep this little incident quiet, we should hurry. If you promise not to tell anyone, I'll take care of the water." Katara said, looking at the large clock standing opposite of her bed, never stopping it's ticking and reminding her time and again of her tight schedule.

A small gasp escaped the servant. "I would never tell anyone what my Lady does in her free time, but my Lady really shouldn't bother with lowly work like cleaning!"

Chuckling the older responded, "Believe me, I don't mind." With a wink of her eyes Katara raised her arms and bend the water out of the floor and clothing, depositing it in the waiting bucket. "See it was no trouble at all. But as I said, please don't tell anyone. I am not supposed to bend and I don't want to get in trouble with Lady Tetai. She threatened to take my mother's necklace if I was ever caught bending."

"Of course not, my Lady, thank you so much for your help." The girl answered having relaxed a bit around the other. "To tell you the truth, none of us servants really get along with Lady Tetai. But I am surprised. With the way the soldiers described Waterbending I always thought it look very bawdy and barbaric, but you looked beautiful while bending, my Lady."

"Thank you, but Waterbending is really like dancing. It's all about flowing and weaving like a river. There is nothing bawdy about it. If I would have to call a bending stile bawdy it would have to be Earthbending. It's all about who is the most stubborn and has the biggest ego." Katara smiled as she remembered Toph. She suddenly missed her friend. If the young earthbender had been in her stead, she would have escaped from Lady Tetai and her cronies long ago. Of course that would mean the end for the peace, but it would have been amusing none the less. "I wish I could get out of here for just a few hours." She said absentmindedly.

"Where would my Lady like to go?" The other questioned hesitantly.  
"Oh, I am sorry. I was just thinking aloud. Anywhere but here I suppose. It has been days since I have been allowed to go outside. Lady Tetai says that my skin is too dark, so I have to stay out of the sun. But I miss the wind and the smell of trees and grass and flowers." The waterbender replied.

"I am sorry to hear that you are not allowed to go outside, my Lady. It must be tiring to sit inside all day, though I have to admit that I wouldn't mind staying inside for a few days. It's still very hot outside at noon, which makes working quite hard."

"I am so sorry," Katara responded, startled out of her own self-pity. "You are absolutely right. I shouldn't be complaining. Especially not to someone who is obviously hurt. If you would like, I could take a look at your arm. I might be able to help with the bruising."

Bowing her head slightly the servant replied, "Thank you, my Lady. It is very kind of you to offer, but I fear that someone would notice if the bruise suddenly disappeared and I don't want to think about what would happen then, my Lady."

"I see. I suppose you are right," was Katara's saddened answer.

She was startled by her young companion's next words, "Please, my Lady. May I continue my work? I will be in trouble if I do not finish soon."

"Of course, but please, tell me your name?" The bender inquired.

Surprised by the Lady's inquire, the young girl replied, "Nayami. My name is Nayami. It's an honour to meet you, Lady Katara."

With a small smile Katara went back to her chair, sitting down. "The honour is all mine, Nayami. Thank you for talking to me. It has been too long since anyone has been willing to hold a real conversation with me, so thank you."

Looking up from making the bed Nayami looked Katara in the eyes for the first time and replied, "The nobles may see you as an outsider and there may be those, who look down upon you for not being of fire, but for the servants it really is all the same. We were ordered not to speak with you, so we don't, not that we normally talk to any of the nobles. That is all there is to it."

While Katara still pondered what had just been implied, Nayami finished her chores and finally bowed low, questioned, "If there is nothing else, my Lady, may I take my leave?"

Looking up the waterbender nodded. "Yes, of course. I will see you tomorrow?"

A gentle smile ghosted over the servants lips, "Of course my Lady, until tomorrow."

The following days Katara was surprised that not only Nayami, but quite a few of the other servants spoke to her as well. It seemed almost like a dare had been announced with a price for everyone who had the audacity to address her. Mostly it was nothing but a shy hello, always carefully timed when Lady Tetai was out of range, but it felt amazing to the waterbender, who had been starving for any kind of friendly contact.

The days following showed that besides Nayami there were a few others as well, who started to talk with her more regularly, though Katara was careful to keep her distance from any who seemed too eager to approach her, first asking her new friend, if there was a chance of the newcomers being in league with Lady Tetai.

Indeed Nayami warned her about several and the two of them began naming them the spies. But there were also several, whom Nayami considered friends or at least allies of sorts. Besides the other woman that cleaned her room, Iu, who seemed to love nothing more than a good gossip and seemed to know everything about everyone, there was a young man by the name of Kumon who also warmed up to her. While Iu was soon chattering away, whenever the two maids and Katara were alone, Kumon rarely tried to engage in any conversation with Katara, though he regularly offered a quiet hello and gentle smile.

Thanks to Iu, Katara soon learned a lot about the inner happenings in the palace. From what she was told there were mainly three factions amongst the nobles: The ones that had been powerful under Firelord Ozai, the ones that had kept their heads down under the former Firelords, simply going along with whatever seemed to keep them away from trouble, and finally the last group that had been doing their best to protect both their families and their subjects from all enemies, weather they came in the form of other nations or their own ruler and because of this often gaining Firelord Ozai's displeasure.

Iu informed her that until about a year ago there had been almost monthly assassination attempts on the Firelord, all of them failing. From what her new friends told her, there were quite a few terrifying stories about the current Firelord's ability to survive any assassination attempt made. No matter what was tried his Highness would simply get up the next morning as if nothing had happened.

These failed attempts had led to a considerable shrinking of the former ruler's followers, as many were arrested for conspiring against the throne and others decided to leave court before they lost what money and position they still had left.

The last group on the other hand quickly gained both power and position amongst the nobles, as former so called traitors of the nation where freed and reinstated. The argument the Firelord gave for this policy was, that while some of the nobles may have disobeyed the crown they had only done so in order to protect his people.

That seemed to be Firelord Zuko's favourite phrase, if Iu was to be believed. As if there was nothing more enjoyable than to make it clear to all present, that he owned the Fire Nation. That no matter what happened they were HIS to do with as he pleased.

* * *

Hello everyone .

First of all I would like to thank ArrayePL for her help and patience in the last chapter. The difference between a readable and an enjoyable story lays, in my belief, in the details, so thank you ArrayePL . He/She noted, that if Katara were to wear a corset kowtowing would be impossible. Because of this I changed the formal attire a bit: Formal Firenation robes, such as Katara is wearing, will be traditional Japanese Kimonos. That means for poor Katara with her curvy body that she will have no choice but to bind her breasts .

For all of those who are not so well versed in traditional Japanese style, the ideal for a woman in a kimono is that her body forms a straight line, since no wrinkle should be found. This especially means that any larger breasts must be flattened and if a woman has large hips patting will be added at the waist in order to insure that the obi, the cloth around the woman's waist, is straight.

Enough about clothing. As you may have noticed at the beginning of this chapter I am no longer on my own . WildCitrusSunflower has kindly agreed to beta this story for me. As I already mentioned the devil is in the detail, so I am very grateful for her help. Let's all give her one big thank you for her hard work .

Greetings, Yorushike

悩み (なやみ) = Nayami (pain, suffering, worry)

Hello all! WildCitrusSunflower here! You should also give Yorushike a big round of applause to our author and friend because the story wouldn't exist otherwise. That's all! Bye!


	8. The former future firelady

I would like to thank WildCitrusSunflower for being the beta for this story and fixing all of those mistakes I tend to make. Also, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

Looking at the old, small jewel chest she knew. They were closing in on her.

She had done everything she could to keep a low profile, to avoid discovery, and yet somehow they still managed to get closer and closer to her. She knew that there was no sense in trying to run, there was nowhere left to run to. In the beginning she had moved from village to village never staying anywhere for a long time, but such journeys were dangerous, especially since she had little money and couldn't risk asking authorities for help when trouble arose.

She quickly discovered that by moving as much as she did she made it easier for them to find her, not harder. The villagers noticed the few strangers that came through their villages, even more when they tried to get work for a few days in return for some food and a warm bed. She couldn't risk selling her jewels for fear that they would attract her pursuers. No, that was too risky. Instead, she kept them hidden and used the few coins she had taken along during her escape, but soon they were gone and the few jobs a stranger was given weren't enough to keep her fed and clothed. So she chose a middle sized town used to strangers coming and going in the older colonies and started working there, first as a waitress, later as a maid in for a merchant family.

The work was hard, the pay barely enough for herself, but no one noticed her in the masses of travellers coming through town and she was so far from the people that might recognise her, both in rank and location, that she had remained hidden until now. It was exactly what she needed.

Her mistress Hinan Ueda was a kind woman, more a friend than anything else. Her husband was gone most of the time and her two children were at school all day long and afterwards spent the day playing with their classmates. So she and Hinan would spend the days cleaning and cooking and the evenings sowing and embroidering. It was everything in life she had ever dreamed of. A peaceful and quiet existence where no one bothered her with expectations she could never fulfil and without the constant fear of her husband and his moods.

Of course in the beginning she had tried to gain any information she could about her husband and even more so about her children, who had been her treasure and refugee during those hard days. She had stopped though, when she had learned of her son's and brother-in-law's death only to later learn that her son was still alive, but had become just like his father. In fact, if rumours where to be believed, he was worse than her husband had ever been. Her husband at least had let his brother live and stopped hunting her, when it became apparent that she would not try to fight him in any way, but her son was still searching for her, trying to bring to an end what he had started with his uncle's, father's, and sister's murders.

Sometimes she cried for the son she had lost. Sometimes she remembered how much she had loved the gentle boy that was now forever lost due to her husband's influence. She had known that he would lose some of his innocence when she left him behind that fateful night, but there had been little choice. He would not have managed to escape. Her husband might not have bothered to look for a wife that was no longer a threat and could only be considered useless, but there was no way that he would let his heir disappear, or so she had thought. How wrong she had been. Only two years later he had send him on a suicide mission and afterwards turned him in the monster that now ruled this nation.

If Ursa could change the past, she would let her husband kill her son that fateful night. That way at least he would have died a quick death with a pure heart. She often thought about how much Zuko had to have suffered in these last few years to turn her gentle son into the tyrant that his own people feared more than even his father. She had no illusion about her fate. Soon, her son would come and kill her. She no longer feared her own death. No, when she cried at night she did not cry for her own fate, her fate had been sealed the day she had been married to Ozai. She cried for her people that would have to suffer under yet another monster. She cried for Princess Katara, the future Firelady, knowing only all too well the terror she must be living through. She cried for her dead children. And since she had realised that her son had found her she cried for Hinan and her family as well.

At first, when she had heard about the rumours that men were looking for Princess Ursa, she had considered running. She had known that she would not get far, had known that they would catch her, but she had hoped that perhaps her connection to Hinan and her family could be hidden. The very same day though Hinan had told her how some of the merchant wives had mentioned their envy of the competent and well-educated maid she had. Hinan never understood why her old friend had run from the room in tears. It was on that day that Ursa had realised that the persona of Samatsuna had been noticed too much for her to suddenly disappear without anyone noticing. Her son knew that she was in this area for a long time. If he wished to destroy not only her, but all that had helped her as well, he would find out where she had lived one way or another.

For a long time she considered warning them of the danger they were in, the danger she had brought upon them, but that too would be a useless attempt. Even if they believed her, which wasn't likely, where were they supposed to go with two children? No, she would wait for the day her executor came and stand tall before him. She would, for one last day, be the former future Firelady. For one last time she would stand tall and proud, as was expected of her.

And so, she had waited for the day of her death.

It was almost that time. When she had first learned that her own son would come to town, she had thought it a joke. In two weeks' time the royal engagement banquet would be held and her son was down here? She was not so foolish as to believe that it had anything to do with an inspection of the preparations for the bride price. He was here because he wanted to make sure that she truly was dead. Maybe her death by an unknown was not enough. Maybe he wanted to make an example out of her, to show everyone that no matter what, no one would escape his wrath, not even his mother.

"Satsuna! You won't believe it! It's the Firelord! He is coming here!" Her mistress called as she stormed into her chamber, startling Ursa out of her musings.

"Here?" Ursa echoed.

"Oh, of course not to this house specifically, but to our district." Hinan continued excitedly. "He might even walk through this street. Quick, put on your best dress. He is currently in the middle of Second Street. If he follows that road he will walk straight to our house. No one knows why, but hurry!" The house she had lived in these past few years stood exactly at the intersection of Second Street and the road called Northern Gateway. It was a T-formed crossroad at which Second Street ended.

Looking her mistress deep in the eyes, the maid suddenly seemed to straighten and spoke quietly, "Thank you, for everything. I am sorry."

There was something in her voice that made Hinans heart freeze. "What do you mean, Samatsuna?"

"Please, leave me alone to get ready. Just know that this was never my intention. I never wanted any of this." Ursa replied. Startled, the merchant's wife left the room to return to her children standing outside, hoping to get a glimpse of their ruler. By now the procession that was led by the Firelord himself, sitting on a large Komodo Rhino, followed by two rows of guards had almost reached the cross section. Hinan had trouble holding back her youngest, who had just turned six, from running towards the animal. The sovereign of the Nation of Fire wore red pants, covered by a wide tunic that opened in the front of his legs to allow a comfortable seat in the saddle. It was held together by a belt. A cape hung over his shoulders, covered by the traditional chest armour.

Even though everyone living in the area stood at the side of the street it was eerily quiet. No one dared to make a sound, except a baby crying somewhere in the crowds. The emotions on her neighbours' and friends' faces ranged from fear and apprehension to excitement and happiness. Whenever the group came close, people bowed low, but it was almost as if they did not exist. The regal ruler, who was said to never smile, seemed to do his best to live up to his name, his body straight, his eyes looking ahead as if there was something fascinating at the end of the road. Of course this meant that his Highness was looking straight at Hinan and her children, as if all the secrets of this world were hidden behind them.

It was only another dozen meters until the Firelord reached Hinan, that she noticed that he was in fact not looking at her nor her children. No, his gaze was fixed on something behind them. Surprised by this she turned around, instinctively moving a step to the side, pulling her children along, revealing her maid. But there was nothing maid-like about Samatsuna as she stood in the door way, looking just as regal and proud as the Firelord himself.

She still wore the simple tunic she used for work, but her hair, streaked with grey, had been put up. It had been pulled into a traditional bun, not allowing a single piece of hair to fall free, and was held together by a golden ornament, which was formed like a small single flame, resembling a crown. The short arms of the tunic revealed a small bracelet also made of gold. As the ruler approached she made no move to bow, simply standing there looking at the man approaching.

When the Kodomo Rhino stopped just before her the women and children, Hinan quickly bowed and pushed her children into a motion that resembled one as well.

For the next few moments the world seemed to hold its breath as Lady and Lord, mother and son, stared at each other. Hinan hesitantly spied at the two, still too startled to even wonder why the Firelord seemed so interested in her maid.

Finally something startled the young man out of his hypnosis and he bowed low to the woman in front of him. If anyone present other than the two nobles had been educated in the finer points of royal etiquette, they would have registered this bow as one used by a prince to his Firelady, as it was only two of them knew.

Before her son could make fun of her any further, Ursa spoke, not even trying to keep her voice kind or at least neutral, "It is an honour to see your Highness again, to see that your eminence has truly become his father's son, my Lord." The last words, as well as the low bow, that of a princess to her lord, held such a sneer in it that Zuko could not help but take a step back. This was not the reception the young man had hoped for.

In all his dreams of finally finding his mother, it had never been like this. For the boy his mother had always been the fix point of his world, for the teenager she had been the one point of warms. For the ruler, she had always been the voice of reason. But more than all of that, for the man she had been the last one that could offer him any warmth. The last one to safe him from his eternal loneliness. The day that he had learned that his mother had been alive had been one of his happiest, only second to the one that he received the letter that she had finally been found.

He had known how irresponsible it was to leave the capital so shortly before the banquet, but for once he had not cared. For once, his duties had been pushed back for his own needs and now that his mother had been found, she stood before him like a warrior on the way to battle. She wore her hair in the style of death, a hair dress used when a royal expected not to survive the day. He had thought that she had simply done so in order to fit in amongst the peasants, who tended to put their heir up in such a manner to make work easier and had only had time to put on the royal jewellery but not do her hair before his arrival. He knew better now, she had told him exactly what she expected him to be. His father's son. He had lost her as well. Just as he had lost everything else, his last hope had been taken as well. He was alone.

"Forgive me, my Lady, I have been mistaken. I thought for a moment to have found what I was looking for, but I was mistaken. I did not mean to disturb." With another bow, just as low and formal as the first one, the Firelord turned, his head held high, his steps even. If one were to look closely however, they would see a single tear run down his cheek, but no one did. He was, after all, the Firelord. Who would dare to look him in the face?

* * *

Hi,

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know some of you were waiting for Ursa and I hope you weren't disappointed. I always thought there had to be a reason why Ursa never returned and I wasn't exactly happy with "The Search".

I imagine Ursa as a strong woman who loved her children but at the same time feared her husband. Nothing along these lines was ever revealed in the original, but I couldn't imagine that a man like Ozai could respect a woman as kind and gentle as Ursa.

She had no ambition other than to raise her children and yet Azula never felt loved. Why?

For me the explanation was always that as her father's favourite Azula was allowed to do whatever she wanted, while Ursa was forbidden from being the mother to her that she wanted to be. Ozai wanted Azula to be like him and because of this he couldn't have his loving wife meddle in affairs. Zuko on the other hand was considered useless by his father, probably both his greatest blessing and curse, outside from being a royal at all, and as such Ursa was free to look after him.

Now of course the question is why didn't she return as soon as her husband was dead? I tried to explain this in the story. She left Zuko when he was only nine, an age at which he is still very impressionable. What else is she to expect, but that her son follows the only example he has left, especially with the rumours going around. Ozai had his father killed, Zuko killed Ozai for the throne. Like father like son….

Yes, Ursa was a strong woman, but everyone has a breaking point. Alone, abused, having lost all she ever loved, she had no choice but to wander the world and listen to the stories about the monsters that were her family.

In my eyes, she can't have been from a simple family like portrayed in "The Search", blood and status are too important in a monarchy for that to be the case. That however also means, that she couldn't have friends nor family outside the palace, otherwise wouldn't she try to get help from them? Wouldn't she try to get Zuko out of the palace?

Sorry about this impossibly long author's note. Tell me what you think.

Greetings, Yorushike

The names:

難 (ひなん)= Hinan (asylum, shelter )

瑣末な (さまつな) = Samatsuna (unimportant)


	9. discovered

I would like to thank WildCitrusSunflower for being the beta for this story and fixing all of those mistakes I tend to make. Also I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

As he reached his animal, the only thought coming to him was that he was alone, again. Or maybe rather, still. His last hope had been crushed and with it the last remainders of the Prince. He would never return.

Ursa could not believe what had just happened. He was going to leave and never return; of this she was suddenly sure. He would leave and never return. She had expected the Firelord to stand before her and so that had been all she had seen. His bow, she had thought of as a matter of humiliation. After all, etiquette would have demanded that she go to her knees and to refuse after he had honoured her so would be reason enough to through her into prison. She had just called him his father's son, but if she had ever acted in such a way in front of his father, he would have beaten her bloody. He was going to leave; her only son was going to leave. Before she knew what she was doing she reached out a hand, her arm far too short to reach him, but he still heard her quiet whisper, "Wait."

The capes swishing was the only thing to be heard as Zuko turned around, looking at her with hooded eyes. "How may I be of assistance, my lady?" The question was like a necklace, nothing but a pretty formality, to be worn when such things were expected, but at the same time it was so much more: The piece of jewellery given from mother to child to remember her by, the most precious thing one has as well as the one thing everyone wants, hoping that it would make them stand out. It was an offer, not simply said, but truly meant. It's worth determined by how it was looked at, by the responce given.

"Stay."

Zuko's eyes widened and his hand dropped from his animal's reigns. "If that is what my Lady wishes?" He asked hesitantly.

For one moment Ursa stopped. He would leave. Things could go back to the way before this day, her mistress and her children would be safe. He would leave. She would lose her son, the son that she realised suddenly she had always prayed was still left somewhere inside of the Firelord everyone feared. She had to choose, love or safety. But as much as she knew that it was a selfish desire that would put those that had been nothing but kind to her in danger she could not change her mind. "It is."

And so he returned once more to stand before her. Just as he had done before he bowed and waited.

"Perhaps you would like to come in, your Majesty?" The mother asked her son.

The guards were about to move towards the house in order to insure it's safety when Zuko raised his hand and shook his head ever so slightly. "It would be my pleasure if it does not pose too much of an inconvenience." Not knowing what to make of the situation anymore Zuko fell back on the one thing he knew since he was a small child, etiquette.

"Please." Was the only response he got, but it said more than all long explanations could have.

As the two royals moved towards the house the soldiers took up position outside and the crowd began to chatter. What had they just seen? Why would the Firelord bow to the kind, elder woman that served as a maid to the Ueda house hold? Who was she?

Hinan did not dare follow inside, not knowing whether or not her attendance was wished for. Deciding that she could not risk her children's safety she made her way to her sister's house down the road. They would be safe there until things cleared up.

At the same time Ursa led her son into the small chamber she called her own and was suddenly ashamed. Here she was, leading the Firelord into a small room barely large enough to fit a futon as well as a small wash basin and an old trunk that held all the possessions she had left. "It … it's not much …, I am sorry." Realising that she could not even offer refreshments she added quietly, "I don't even have any tea," lowering her head. Gone was the proud lioness, leaving behind only an empty shell.

Had his mother always spoken so quietly? Had she always lowered her head so quickly? Or had the hard years of hiding taught her to keep her head down? "I do not mind, really. How have you been, mother?" Raising his hands slightly as if to reach for her, only to drop them again.

Ursa raised her head suddenly, startled by her sons words. Misunderstanding her mother's reaction Zuko quickly back peddled. "Forgive me, my Lady. I did not mean any offence. It will not happen again."

"No, no. I..." How was she to explain that she was both pleased that he had spoken to her in such a familiar manner and that this also scared her at the same time? He looked so much like his father. He wore almost the same clothing and the way he moved screamed powerful bender. She had trouble to find her happy carefree son in this stiff, polite young man. "I just don't know what…why…" Deciding to move to seemingly safer topics Ursa began from anew. "I have been well. After I left, I travelled for quite a while, but I finally settled down here and everyone has been very kind to me. The Ueda family has treated me very well and I enjoyed the work. I have been wondering how you are doing." Glancing at her son to see if she could find any sign of his thoughts, she noticed that as much as he might seem to move like his father, his facial expressions were completely different, which did not help her reading his reaction. "I have been hearing many rumours."

Taking a deep breath Zuko steeled himself for what he knew would come. "It is true what they say. I have killed uncle and father and I have fought Azula. She killed herself a few days after." No emotion could be heard in his voice; his eyes looked straight forward not lowering for even a second, no apology offered, but exactly because of this Ursa could feel her son's pain all the more. It was this response that spoke more of his sorrow and regret than anything else. It was as if for a moment, he had left the room to mourn in quietness, since no sign of such actions could be permitted in public. This man was nothing like his father, who would have sneered or laughed when speaking of another's death. In this moment she saw the boy she had once known as clearly as his sorrow and without thinking for even one moment she pulled him into her arms, offering protection against the world and all its evil. But the little boy, whose problems could be overcome with nothing but a mother's hug was gone. His cleansing tears never came, the hug was never returned. Noticing his inability she cried for him. Not about him or even because of him but for him and he seemed to realise this, doing nothing but returning the hug he had refused before. He gave no reassuring words, made no soothing motions but in this moment for just a few seconds they were as close as they had ever been.

Later, when Ursa had calmed down they spoke of everything and nothing. Neither mentioned the family and time lost. They spoke of matters of the state, of the coming peace treaty, of live in town and both of their journeys. Zuko was just telling her about how his men had found her while making tea in the kitchen, since his uncle's death he always carried some with him, when they were startled out of their conversation from the front door opening quietly.

"I am sorry for disturbing, your Highness." Hinan's voice was quiet and it was easy to hear her fear, but her voice remained firm. Ursa, suddenly remembering that her mistress had no idea what was going on, opened the kitchen door and smiled at the other woman. "Hinan. I am so sorry about all this. I did not mean to take your house over like this. Why don't you come in and I will try to explain." Without waiting for an answer Ursa pulled her friend into the kitchen and shoved her into a chair, before she could refuse. Zuko watched with slight surprise from the stove how his mother manhandled her employer and could not hide a small smile at his mother's face.

"How about we talk over some tea, Hinan?" Yes, this truly was Ursa in mothering mode he thought and added a third cup to the tea tray. Zuko pulled a chair next to the merchant's out for his mother and returned with the tea tray a few moments later. It was only when he placed a cup before Hinan, that she realised that he was the Firelord and, with a startled squeak, jumped up, throwing the tea all over him. He had taken of his coat and tunic since they were uncomfortable and impractical, along with his crown. Wearing only a simple shirt and pants and with his hair being bound back in the nape of his back he looked like a normal young man.

"Oh no! I … I am so sorry, your Highness!" The woman cried, not knowing whether begging on her knees for his forgiveness or trying to help him was the better choice. The Firelord was soaked in the brew and blisters covered both his hands. Only thanks to his fast reaction had he managed to cool the tea before it hit his face and chest, so those parts of him, while wet, were otherwise unharmed. Hearing the commotion two guards came rushing into the room, fire ready in their palms to incinerate any enemy of the crown.

Overcome with the events Hinan sank to her knees, shaking like a leave, and started apologising over and over as she kowtowed. The guards stared at their informally dressed Firelord, looking like a soaked dog and were not quite sure what to make of matters. Deciding that he had enough of his guards staring, Zuko pulled himself to his full height and, as if nothing out of the ordinary had been going on dismissed his guards with a quick wave of his right hand. When they didn't react fast enough for his liking he added a sharp, "You are dismissed", which led to the men almost falling over their own feet as they bowed out.

In the meantime Ursa had knelt down next to Hinan and tried her best to reassure her and get her of the wet floor but had little success. Zuko decided that he would be of little help when it came to calming the woman and instead started to clean up the mess, luckily only one cup had been broken. Just as he was getting a mop out of the closet he could hear whispering.

"He is going to have me killed! I burned his hands! Bringing harm to the royal family is high treason! Oh my goodness, he isn't going to hurt the children, is he? Please tell me he isn't going to hurt the kids!" It was easy to hear that Hinan was crying and Zuko decided that the floor could wait for a little bit.

"It's all right Hinan. Nothing is going to happen to the kids or you for that matter. It was just an accident. Believe me, you aren't in any danger." Ursa answered.

"Have you forgotten who he is?" She asked.

It sounded as if she wanted to say more, but was interrupted, "No, I haven't. He is my son and when I tell you that he won't hurt you or your family than I mean it!" For just a moment Ursa's voice became firm, only to turn soothing when she added: "You have nothing to fear from him."

"Your, your son?" Hinan stuttered. "But he is the Firelord, isn't he?"

"Yes, yes he is. I am sorry. I lied to you. My name is not Samatsuna, my name is Ursa."

"Ursa? As in Princess Ursa, wife to Firelord Ozai and mother to Firelord Zuko? You mean that my maid is the Firelord's mother?"

"Yes," the royal lady tried to confirm. Reassuringly she continued, "Now let's get you off of the floor before you get a heart attack. I promise you there is nothing to worry about. Zuko, how about you stop listening and start cleaning?"

Jumping from his position in the closet Zuko came back with the mop and a bucket of water, quickly cleaning the mess away.

Still too shocked to think about what she was saying Hinan commented, "I didn't know that royals knew how to mop floors."

Startled by the sudden comment Ursa started laughing, seeing his mother so carefree Zuko joined her with a quiet chuckle, responding, "They don't, normally."

"Now let me have a look at those blisters." Ursa commanded. Zuko willingly shoved his hands to her but Ursa was not satisfied with this, demanding that he take of his shirt as well.

"That really isn't necessary mother, I am fine. I promise. I managed to cool down the tea that hit my chest."

"So you say, but I want to see them anyways. Now off with the shirt, none of this shyness nonsense. I used to bathe you! Either you take it off now or I'll take it off for you!"

"Mother I really shouldn't." Zuko responded looking hesitantly at the other woman in the room.

"Believe me you have nothing, that Hinan has not seen a million times already."

Realising that he had lost this battle, Zuko took off his shirt, muttering to himself, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

As he peeled the wet material off his body both women gasped. His whole torso was covered in scars. Not a piece of his skin was unmarred.

* * *

Hi,

In this story, Zuko doesn't have a scar on his face. In an older version of this story I had imagined him with his canon scar and ArrayePL pointed out to me, that I had forgotten to change one sentence from the first draft. I fixed this mistake in the first chapter and appologiese for this oversight on my part. As to why Zuko does not hav ea scar on his face: Thanks to I don't think that such a severe injury could be survived without severe, life altering damage being done at the time that is portrayed in the cartoon, not without a waterbender. On top of that, in this story Zuko wasn't so foolish as to challenge his father openly, so Ozai had no reason to. Also, I think that such an act would be a risk to the stability of his throne. It is one thing to have a king that is dangerous, easy to anger and who has no love of his people. But a monarchy is based on the idea, that some people are better suited for a seat of power than others. For the monarch to openly admit, that his own heir is a failure? If the heir is a failure, couldn't the monarch be as well? That is a dangerous thought. How much easier to get the disliked child killed in another way. As much however, as that may protect Zuko in public places, it does not protect him in the privacy of his own home. His face may have to remain pretty, so that he can be married off, but his chest, back and legs? They won't be shown in public.

I also think that as brutal as Ozai was, as crazy and cruel, he still managed to keep the balance between fear and dream. When a ruler is only feared and known as the one to constantly take things away people will never feel safe. Desperate people however are dangerous. So the trick really is to on the one hand make the powerful people fear the firelord so that they won't try to hinder him, when he does thinks that they don't like, and on the other hand make them think that as long as they do what he wants they are safe and will be rewarded. The carrot **and** the stick.

And thus I came to this result: No scar in the face, instead many scars everywhere else. NO public humiliation, but instead continuous, hidden abuse. Another reason for this was, that I can't have people feeling sorry for Firelord Zuko.

Well enough from me and my long author's notes…

Greetings, Yorushike


	10. his pain

I would like to thank WildCitrusSunflow for being the beta for this story and fixing all of those mistakes I tend to make. Also I do not own Avatar the last Airbender.

* * *

"What happened to you Zuko?" Ursa cried out. "Who did this?"

"It happened a long time ago, my Lady." Zuko felt incredibly self-conscious. It was all he could do to resist the urge to cover his body with his arms; a Firelord did not cower. "As you have seen now, that I have come to no further harm, may I take my leave?"

For a moment she hesitated to answer. As a mother, she wanted nothing more than to hug her boy close to her and find out who had done such an atrocious thing, but Zuko was no longer a child and clearly uncomfortable with the situation. It could cause severe problems if the Firelord were to be seen in such a manner and Hinan needed calming down, before she fainted from excitement. As much as she trusted her friend, it would be better to have this discussion later, without any observers.

"Go ahead. We will talk later," was her reply, not bowing back when her son did so as he left. She would not, could not, act in such a cold, stiff manner towards her son. If he insisted on bringing barriers of formality between them then so be it, but she would have no part in it.

Hinan visibly relaxed as soon as the Firelord had excited the room and turned to her former maid, "What is going on? You said you really were Princess Ursa, but if that is the case than what were you doing here?" The longer she thought about the situation the more fearful and angry she became. If not for Samatsuna her family would still be safe.

Ursa sat down and took her friends hand in her own as she spoke. "It is a long story and not a pretty one. My husband, Firelord Ozai, was a cruel man. We were in a political marriage and there was never any love between us. When it became apparent that Firelord Azulon would die and leave the throne to my husband, I had no choice but to flee. My husband had every intention to kill me. Until his death he searched for me and, when he died, my son continued this. I needed a place to stay. Somewhere were my presence would not be noticed and I could vanish in the masses. I am sorry, Hinan." When she said this, a silent tear ran down her cheek, not only apologising for endangering her friend, but also for the half lies she had spoken.

Hinan suddenly felt sorry for her earlier judgement, when her friend continued, "I did everything I could to ensure you and your family's safety. I had measures in place that should warn me, if the Firelord came close to finding me, so I could disappear again, but over the years I became too comfortable. I should have moved long ago. If I had only stayed for a few months, as had been my original plan, I would have soon been forgotten and everyone would have been safe. However, I foolishly stayed here for so long that when I was informed that my son knew I was in town, too many people had come in contact with me. It would have been clear that I lived here and I feared that my pursuers would not hesitate to torture you for information. So I stayed and prayed that when they caught me they would not be interested in whoever I lived with." Ursa had to take a moment before she could continue. Hinan had never before noticed that her friend had such deep wrinkles, she suddenly seemed much older.

"It is all right though. I was mistaken about my son's motives. He will not harm any of you. I promise." This, however did nothing to assure Hinan, quite the opposite. Something in the way this promise had been uttered made her grow cold.

Still unable to wrap her mind around everything that had happened the mother of three asked, "You said your husband wanted you dead, but what about your son? What will he do to you? Why didn't you take him with you?"

"Zuko was always a kind, gentle child. I loved that child so much, but I couldn't take him with me. It was too dangerous. If the Firelord's wife disappears people might talk, but if her family is not especially important, it will be of little consequence. I knew that Ozai would try to search for me quietly to avoid drawing attention to my disappearance. Times were chaotic enough, that me going missing was barely registered. Ozai would have gained nothing from causing a stir. The heir's disappearance on the other hand would be a huge scandal. He would have to look for him with every resource available. We would never have made it. So I left my children behind and fled on my own."

Before continuing her story, Ursa took a deep breath, "I assumed that during my absence my son had become the same as my husband. I heard so many terrible things and he was still so young. I think I made a large mistake back then. No matter how slim chances were, I should have tried taking them with me. Azula is dead and something terrible has happened to Zuko." Quiet hiccups had interrupted her time and again during the last few sentences until she was no longer able to control herself.

As the woman collapsed into tears, her friend hugged her, whispering, "It will be all right. He is still alive. Shhh. It will be fine. There was nothing you could have done. Don't worry."

"When he came here this morning I was so sure he would kill us all, but he didn't. I left him with that monster! He has every reason to hate me. But he has been nothing but kind and gentle. The same he has always been. I don't understand!"

"Maybe he understands. He isn't a child anymore." Hinan tried to sooth her friend.

"Maybe…I have no idea why Zuko searched for me all these years. Maybe he wanted to know what happened back then, why I left him. I am sure I will find out soon enough. Whatever the reason, I will do whatever he asks of me. I owe him at least that much."

"So you will leave?"

"Yes. You have been very kind to me Hinan and my years here have been one of my happiest, but I can't stay. The royal family has many enemies, so even if Zuko would let me stay here, it wouldn't be safe." Ursa answered.

"There is one thing I have been wondering about." Hinan couldn't help but think that she wasn't really honest when she said one thing, but she also realised that her friend had told her what she could. Whatever had been left out was probably dangerous and Ursa was doing her best to protect her. "Out here we rarely hear about the on goings of the royal family, but your son has been very, well…obedient to you so far. I am sorry, this sound so rude, but I mean, he is the Firelord, so why? What I mean is if this is normal?"

"You are asking if I have enough power to protect myself and all of you, now that he has found me, aren't you?" Ursa tried to get an understanding of where this question was going.

"Yes, yes I suppose I am." Hinan looked down. She hadn't realised until now just how selfish the question was.

"No, no. I do not have any power. If you marry into the royal family your partner gains control over all your property. If he or she dies, the widow or widower is usually given a piece of property, where they live peacefully until their death. If they have been crowned they have the right to a certain amount of pension, depending on the financial situation of the Fire Nation, how long they were crowned, and some other factors. In the rare case that when a new Firelord or Lady is crowned without being married and they have a crowned parent is left, said parent takes over some of the duties until marriage. The only exception is if there is an heir, who is too young to rule. That, or everyone else with any relation to the royal family dying, is the only case in which I would have gained any power."

"But your son is single, so won't you gain some power?"

"No, I won't. I was never crowned. I don't even have a right to said pension. I am both powerless and moneyless. Whatever the Firelord decides, I will have no choice but to comply. I am, however still Zuko's mother, so he might listen to advice. I think that right now he simply doesn't know what to do, so he is using what comes most natural to him, court manners. He never used to be so formal with me." Ursa gave the word formal a pronunciation that made it sound like a curse. "Only time will tell."

* * *

Ursa was almost relieved, when she heard the knock on the door that immediately ended all conversation. "Please excuse my disturbance. May I enter?" Zuko questioned voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, of course. Please come in." Ursa replied.

Zuko stepped inside the kitchen and bowed to his mother, though it was no longer the overly respectful one, before he turned to the other woman in the room. "I apologise for my earlier actions, madam. I believe we have not been properly introduced yet?"

Just as before time seemed to run too fast for Hinan, making a prompt response impossible. Since his simple shirt was soaked Zuko stood before her in tunic and cape again, which did little to calm her. When she finally found her voice again the response was quiet and shaky. "My name is Hinan Ueda, your Highness." Only now did she remember that she was sitting and jumped up to give a deep bow.

Returning the bow with a slight nod, he responded, "It is an honour to meet you, madam. I am Zuko, Princess Ursa's son. Thank you very much for taking such good care of her during my absence." He turned to his mother and continue, "It is quite late, mother. If we wish to leave tonight we should do so now, before the sun sets."

This time Ursa was just as surprised as Hinan. "Now?"

"It is not safe here, mother. I only came with a few loyal men and they need to rest and eat. They cannot do so while we are here. Besides, I have to leave for the banquet as soon as I possibly can. You could stay here, but I believe it would be better for all involved if you didn't. It can't be known who you are otherwise someone might harm your friends to get to you. If you suddenly disappear now after an accidental meeting it might seem strange but people will forget about it sooner or later and Mrs Ueda can pretend that she knows nothing about you." Zuko explained calmly.

"But this has been my life for the past few years! I can't just leave. I haven't even packed." Ursa objected.

Trying his best to convince his mother, the Firelord replied earnestly, "The guards will pack while you say your goodbyes. Mrs Ueda will be reimbursed for her trouble and once things have calmed down a bit you can come visit, mother."

"I suppose you are right, though I feel bad about suddenly leaving like this, Hinan."

* * *

Dear Uncle,

I never thought that I would find her only to lose her at the same time. I suppose you would have told me something about how even the leaves of the Jasmine will wither and die if not cared for constantly. You would have invited me to a cup of tea and a game of Pai Sho, as if every secret in this world could be found in the bottom of a cup or in the movements on a board. It is on days like today, that I wish I would have accepted more often. Days like today, that I miss your gentle smile and knowing eyes.

I never realised it before, but when I searched for her, I searched for you as well. But no tea awaited the end of my journey. I suppose you would say that I should not have been surprised that I would not find a flower both white and yellow.

She chose yellow.

Don't misunderstand. She still loves Prince Zuko. She still adores her son and mourns for him to this very day. But I always thought that she, out of all the people in this world, would love me no matter what. I always thought that if there was one person left to see me, it would be her. All she sees is either the boy or the Firelord. For the boy she cries and from the Firelord she runs.

Is that all there is left of me? A pitiful boy and a terrifying man?

Am I simply deluding myself when I think that there is still something else left of me? If my own mother cannot find anything within me to reach out to, but a boy, who has been dead for so many years?

Greetings,

Zuko

* * *

As always, the Firelord watched as the letter burned until nothing but ashes remained.

* * *

Hi,

For all of you who don't know all that much about flowers, here's a little hint: There are two types of the Jasmine flower: the white and the yellow. The yellow stands for elegance and grace, the white one for attachment and love.

Greetings, Yorushike


End file.
